


A Fairy's Kiss

by AngelEyes93



Category: Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fairy Kiss, Floating Knights, Haunted Towers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelEyes93/pseuds/AngelEyes93
Summary: Spyro finds himself faced with a difficult challenge when his fire breath and fast speed do nothing against the knights' armor and agility in the Haunted Towers. Running past them with seemingly no other options, he finds a fairy waiting in a castle whose kisses provide more power.
Relationships: Spyro/Flame Fairy
Kudos: 2





	A Fairy's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Spyro games were a huge part of my childhood. And for some reason, the fairies kissing Spyro to give him the power to take down the armored knights stuck with me... and with it, came this little short story. Hope you enjoy! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.  
> \- Angie

Spyro huffed in frustration as he recovered from an attack delivered by the seemingly invincible floating knight.

“I can’t barbeque them because of their armor.. and I can’t charge them ‘cause they’re too strong. So.. what do I do, Sparx?”

His firefly ally looked at him in confusion, trying to think of some other way to defeat these powerful knight enemies.

The young dragon simply dodged the knights as best he could, advancing through the towers. Upon charging through a few doors, he noticed a lone fairy in one room. Her orange hair was tied in a ponytail, and she was dressed in a long purple dress and red heels. Sparkling wings rested on her back.

Expecting her to just fly away since she was now free of the room, he was surprised when she remained still in midair.

“Um.. you’re free now so.. you can leave. No need to thank me or anything.”

The fairy simply smiled. She kneeled down towards his face, and her red lips met his briefly. His whole body turned a bright scarlet, and floating hearts surrounded him.

Spyro heard some shuffling from behind so he turned around. Sure enough, there was a knight floating there. In an attempt to protect the fairy, he immediately spat fire at it. Remembering the knights’ invincibility, he began to worry about what he was going to do to protect her. But this worry vanished as the knight’s armor fell onto the ground.

“Woahhhhhhh.” He cooed in astonishment.

“Did you see that Sparx!? My flame breath was like.. really red and.. it took that knight down!”

He turned to the fairy.

“.. Thank you.”

She kneeled down and pecked his lips once more. He smiled, and set off to barbeque some more knights.

He stopped midway out the door, turned back to her, and said with a playful wink,

“I’ll be back, babe.”

Sparx shook his head, then quickly followed behind his dragon companion. 

Spyro continued to roast floating armored knights with ease, running through the various towers connected by wooden mini bridges. The young dragon felt his burst of power draining from him as he slowed down, breathing heavily. He turned around and ran back, bursting into a new tower and knocking away silver pieces of the door as he charged through it.

"Hi. Little help...?" Spyro asked.

The fairy kissed him on the lips, flying downward to meet him affectionately. As she hovered over him, Spyro smiled, his whole body turning scarlet as flying hearts surrounded his body.

"Thanks"

He said gratefully before running off to take care of more pesky knights in the towers. 


End file.
